


Marry Me

by Live2Sail



Series: Acadaversary [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: Melinda had been complaining about wedding planning, mostly her mother’s interference, when Phil had opened his big mouth. One moment he had been teasing her about eloping and the next she was calling Nick to ask for a Quinjet.Inspired by Thomas Rhett's "Marry Me."Can be read alone or as part of my Acadaversary series





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Thomas Rhett's new song "Marry Me" and instantly thought of Phil and Melinda's relationship.  
> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or "Marry Me"

Phil practically ran through SHIELD Headquarters with his garment bag flapping behind him. Agents scurried out of his way and he felt them staring in his wake. He took a moment to be concerned about his reputation as the most unflappable agent in SHIELD and then banished the thought. He had to make it to the tarmac in time, his reputation could be repaired later. He burst onto the tarmac just in time to see Melinda climbing into a Quinjet, her own garment bag draped over her shoulder.

  
“You almost missed it.” Her smile took his breath away.

“Not for the world.” He smiled back at her. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping him in a hug.

“Thank you so much for doing this.” She whispered into his ear before releasing him.

“Ready to go?” The Quinjet’s other occupant asked.

“Let’s do this.” Melinda gave them both a radiant smile before she walked to the front of the Quinjet to begin the preflight check.

Phil spent the entire flight on the phone making arrangements. They would need leave, the proper paperwork, a justice of the peace, and a hotel and he only had the flight to get everything arranged. Melinda had been complaining about wedding planning, mostly her mother’s interference, when he had opened his big mouth. One moment he had been teasing her about eloping and the next she was calling Nick to ask for a Quinjet.

With a quick change before they disembarked, everything was ready for them. Phil stood at the front of conference room they would be using, with Melinda walking down the aisle towards him, 13 hours after his joke had changed everything. He had imagined this moment a thousand times since he was 23. Melinda in a white dress, him in a tux, he had just never imagined it like this.

The ceremony passed in a blur. It wasn’t until the justice of the peace said to kiss the bride that he refocused. He clapped and whistled like he was supposed to. The couple finally broke apart and they turned to face him.

“Thank you for arranging this for us, Phil.” Andrew said, his arm around Melinda. Phil hid his pain behind a smile and shook the other man’s hand.

“You’re welcome. Here,” Phil handed Melinda a pamphlet for a hotel on the beach, “you have a room reserved for a week and you’re officially on leave for the next two. I’m taking a commercial flight back tomorrow so you can fly the Quinjet back whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Phil.” Melinda gave him a hug and Phil wrapped his arms around his best friend while his heart broke. The new couple left the conference room and he just stared after them.

“Happy Acadaversary, Melinda.” He whispered and blinked back tears. This was not how he imagined it at all.

“She wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me”  
-Thomas Rhett


End file.
